Carver's Replacement
by Boomboomboomer
Summary: Carver never ruled his camp. His place was taken over by someone else...someone worse, someone crazier and more evil. Will the cabin people beat him? Or will they die trying to escape him?
1. Chapter 1

**I said I wouldn't do this until I hit a wall with my other story: The Son. But I was bored and thought: FUCK IT! Imma write the next story. So I hope you all enjoy my new story: Carver's Replacement. (and no sadly there is no Thomas just Sarah again *sigh*) **

Chapter One: The Weird Man.

Clementine's POV

I ran as fast as I could. I still couldn't believe Pete just send me away so I could be safe, we didn't even know each other for a day. I hope Nick and the others are okay after what happened at the stream that guy they were talking about could have gone there. I can still see all the blood and gut's in my mind, I wonder what kind of sick man could have done that. Each and everybody was the same, full of cuts, there stomach completely sliced open and there insides laying everywhere…it was the disturbingest thing I have ever seen. Disturbingest? I don't think that's a word, then again I never finished school. I began to see that cabin and started running even all though I was tired as hell. I just stormed through not caring if I damaged it or not. I noticed Carlos and Rebecca sitting at the dinner table talking to each other.

"Clementine! You're back…wait Luke is not with you" Carlos asked surprised.

"Where's Alvin" Rebecca yelled.

"What do you mean: Where's Luke" I asked Carlos.

"Alvin and Luke went out looking for you guys when you didn't come back" Rebecca said which became pretty sad.

"We must find them" Carlos said.

"Where were you? Where were you EXACTLY" Rebecca asked.

"Down by the stream…but I don't think anyone is still there" I shivered at that thought of those corpses.

"Get the guns Carlos" Rebecca ordered him. Without second thought Carlos ran into the house to grab the guns.

"Damn it…I hope he is okay" I heard Rebecca mumble to herself. Carlos stormed back into the room handing Rebecca a pistol.

"Clem, can you please distract Sarah for me" he asked me and I nodded in reply after that they stormed outside.

I sighed…after what happened today I really didn't feel like entertaining a kid who didn't know what was going on outside. But it was for the best, so I walked upstairs towards Sarah's to distract her while Carlos and Rebecca were out looking for the rest of the group.

I opened her door and stepped in her room only to be blinded by a flash.

"Say cheese" I heard Sarah chuckle. When I was able to see again I saw that Sarah was holding an old camera.

"I found this under house, isn't it cool" the older girl smiled towards me.

"Shall I take a picture of you" I asked her.

"Yes, please" she replied. I took the photo camera out of her and pointed it towards, looked into and made the picture. I the picture out of the camera and handed it to Sarah.

"See? Isn't this amazing" she asked me smiling from ear to ear.

"It is. I haven't seen a camera in a long time" I said trying to distract her with a conversation.

"Me neither so I'm glad it's here, maybe later we can take pictures of the entire group" she smiled.

"Sure, but first a couple more of the two of us" I suggested quickly.

"Ok-" Sarah started but was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

"Hello? Anyone home" a voice called out…it sounded surprisingly friendly. But Sarah froze up.

"C-C-Clem…I think I know him…I-I-I can't breathe" she started but I shushed her.

"Hide under the bed I will distract him" I said walking down the stairs and to the front door. I walked to the front door and opened it. When I openend the door it showed a man about his early twenty's to mid twenty's, he had a hood and some cloth that went to his shoulders for the rest his chest was completely exposed, he had a red tattoo around his left eye which were hazel coloured just like mine, he had two scars on his one that ran from his forehead to his chin and another started in the middle of his which ran to his nose a little bit past but no completely to the other side he had some wrist bands and some normal pants.

"Hey there, sweetie is your…care-taker home" he asked careful not to hurt my feeling in anyway.

"My dad is…fishing at the moment" I made up quick.

"Oh alright then, mind if I come in for a moment…uhm" he asked.

"Clementine" I blurted out.

"Nice to meet ya Clementine, I'm Reggie" the man introduced himself all though I doubted that was his real name. He then walked in the cabin and looked around.

"What a nice and cosy house" the man smiled "Much more comfortable then the little camp-site me and my group have".

"You have a group" I asked.

"Yes a small, just a couple of people and me, we recently set up camp and I thought that I should look around for other survivors" he smiled towards me.

"Around how many people" I asked him.

"4, including me" "Reggie" replied. He opened the kitchen door and looked in before closing it again.

"So just you and your dad" he asked.

"Yeah it's been that way for a long time" I replied trying to look as sad as possible.

"I'm sorry to hear that, honey" the man replied somehow I heard enjoyment in his voice but he hid it well.

"If you want to wait around for my dad he just left so it would take hour's for him to come back" I tried wanting "Reggie" to leave.

"I'll guess I'll head back to my camp and check back later this evening" the man said. The man took long last look at the cabin before walking to the door. He then turned to me with a sinister smile that you would see in horror movies and a certain glint in his eye that I had never seen before.

"Be careful little girl…it's a dangerous world out there" the man said his voice changed from sweet and friendly, to dangerous. He opened the cabin door and left hopefully never to be seen ever again.

-** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And trust me I have very great plans for "Reggie" he will be worse than Carver! WAY worse :D**


	2. On The Run

Chapter 2: On The Run.

Clementine's POV

After the man left I went back upstairs to get Sarah who was still hiding under the bed and shaking like crazy. I waved her over and she crawled towards and stood up once she didn't lay under the bed anymore.

"Sarah who was that guy" I asked her, but she didn't reply she just kept shaking, it looked like she was just paralyzed by fear. For now I just waited for the others to return so I went downstairs and waited on the couch for them to return. I didn't have to wait long just five minutes or so after the man left the kitchen door opened and I heard Luke's voice calling my name. I hurried to the kitchen to see the entire group standing there including Nick which I was very thankful for seeing again.

"Clem where's, Sarah" Carlos asked me before anyone else could say anything.

"She's upstairs in her room…she is not feeling too well" I answered.

"What?! Why?!" he almost yelled towards me.

"A…a man was here and Sarah freaked out the moment she saw him" I told him truthfully.

"Oh shit…" I heard Luke mutter.

"Did he say what his name was?" Alvin asked.

"He said his name was Reggie, but I had feeling it wasn't true" I replied.

"Reggie? Now that can be right" Rebecca said letting her head hang.

"How did he look like" Nick asked.

"He had a hood with some cloth covering his shoulders, also wrist bands but for the rest he looked normal" I said thinking back of the man.

"Did…did he have a tattoo around his eye" Luke asked.

"Yes he did, sorry that slipped my mind" I replied remembering his tattoo and scars.

"Then it's him" Carlos said hanging his head like Rebecca did.

"We have to pack…we gotta leave before he comes back" Luke said racing out the room before anyone could object.

"Wait what about Uncle Pete" Nick asked.

"He…he's dead, he got bit" I told him.

"No… no no no…" he said before leaving the room.

"Clem can you help Sarah pack" Carlos asked.

"Of course" I replied before heading towards Sarah's room. Everyone started packing Sarah was still frozen solid on her bed but she would nod for a yes if I had to pack and shake her head if I didn't need to pack. I really had to ask why Sarah ,and everyone else for that matter, react the way they did when I told them about the man. Sure people got scared in these days from weird and mean people but I had never seen a reaction like this. The man was also very sweet to me…but then again so were the St. John's before they revealed they were feeding us Mark's legs, and when that man left…the looks on his face were creepy to say the least. Yes the world is scary but that man was just creepy, I hope I don't have to see him again anytime soon or ever. After about a half an hour of packing we were set to leave we just had to unfreeze Sarah and make sure Nick was ready to move. Carlos was talking to his daughter while Luke was trying to help Nick feel better. We did promise took look for Pete on the way out of the cabin and that helped Nick move, however Sarah wouldn't unfreeze no matter what anyone said. So Carlos just dragged her outside and told her we would go for a long walk and then she started to move…but she didn't say anything.

I walked in front of the group so I could show them where we had to go I had my eyes peeled for the van me and Pete were in for a whole day, when Rebecca came walking up to me.

"Hey Clem mind if I ask you a question" she asked and I nodded in reply looking around for the van.

"How did you learn to survive, I mean you were 7-8 when this all started how did you survive for so long" she asked.

"My friends thought me how to protect myself and protected me before I learned to" I replied still scanning the area.

"I really want a kid but I don't think I could raise one" she said looking at her tummy.

"Maybe you can try once all this is over" I said trying to cheer her up.

"I really hope so Clementine…I really do" she said. Just when we were done talking I saw the van…and a gruesome scene. Rebecca noticed it as well and put her hands in front of Sarah's eyes. Around the van blood was laying everyone around the van, dead corpses were everywhere as well…but worst of all was Pete's head was decapitated and was spiked to some sort of spear.

"Oh god" I heard almost everyone say. I noticed that the there was some writing on the van also in blood I walked over to it careful not to slip on the blood. I came to the van and rad out loud: "Our playtime wasn't over I know where you are soon you will be with me again. This was the scariest thing I had ever seen and we soon left with Nick even worse than before…this is something you would see in those horror movies that I sometimes watched, I mean my parents were watching I sneaked out of bed and watched it with them from the stairs. And I knew who did this there was no doubt about it and everyone I the group knew it as well…the man that came to the cabin not an hour ago.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…and that it wasn't too gruesome for you. I told you he was worse than Carver OH and if you know a good name for him leave a suggestion cause I can't think of a good one.**


	3. The Bridge

Chapter 3: The Bridge

Clementine's POV 5 Days Later.

We had been for five damn days…my feet were getting sore and everyone was very tired. I hadn't got the chance to ask about the man and why they were so scared of him I really had to know, ASAP. We had reached a bit of an open place and decided to take a quick rest there. Luke handed me some binoculars and asked if I could look at the bridge and if there was any place we could rest for the night. When I looked trough I saw the bridge, a small station past the bridge and a huge ski lodge at the top of the mountain.

"I can see the bridge" I started.

"Does it look passable" Carlos asked.

"Yeah it does" I replied, "I can also see a small station past the bridge"

"How big is it" Luke asked.

"It's…pretty small" I said sadly, "but there is a big lodge at the top of the mountain" I said quickly afterwards.

"That sounds like a good place to spend the night" Luke suggested, "Me and Clem will scout ahead and see if the bridge is safe to pass".

"Do you think splitting the group up is a good idea" Carlos asked.

"I never said it's a good idea but it's better than risking everyone at once" he said. With that Luke and I headed towards the bridge. This was the perfect opportunity to ask about that man.

"Luke…why are you guys so scared of that…and who is he anyways" I asked him carefully.

"His name is, Tidus Diablo. He is a psychopath, he enjoys hearing people scream in agony and like you saw with what happened to Pete's corpse…he is a sick motherfucker" Luke said, I saw the Goosebumps appear on his arms.

"But why is he after you" I asked.

"We joined his camp a couple of months back in hope to look for safety…he was kind and sweet at first like how he was with you but we quickly learned how dangerous he really was. A friend of ours who was called Reggie was helping Tidus and his men move some stuff when he dropped something, I can't remember what though, after that we never saw Reggie and but it wasn't the last time we heard him".

"Oh?" I asked him confused.

"Later that day we heard screams trough the camp which were Reggie's…screams of pain…he was begging for mercy but he never got it, the only thing that blocked out Reggie's screams was the laughter of Tidus" Luke said, I could see the shiver run down his spine.

"But why does he still follow you"?

"He...Reggie wasn't the only that suffered. Everyone in this group has, he has beat up, cut, hurt everyone in the group and when we said we wanted out he…he almost killed Sarah" Luke spoke softly. "He considers us his toys, things he can use whenever he wants that's why we left that's why we want away from him" Luke explained.

"He sounds like a monster" I said.

"Monster? Hell no he is the fucking devil" Luke in a very serious tone. After we kept walking in silence until we arrived at the entrance of the bridge were two walkers were.

"Shit get down" Luke whispered seeing the walkers, "we can't use guns because of the noise so what are we gonna do".

"Let's take em" I said grinning.

"I like your style kid" he replied. He grabbed his machete while I grabbed the hammer I still had after the shed incident.

"I'll take the big one you the small one, okay" he asked me and I nodded in reply. We sneaked up to them and I readied my hammer and slammed it in the brains of the walker killing it on impact. Luke sliced the other's walkers head in half killing it as well. I started pulling my hammer but it was stuck in the walker's head.

"Go on give it a good pull, it should come loose" he instructed me.

"I know I have done this before. Remember? In a shed" I said making Luke feel guilty. I turned my attention back to the walker and pulled as hard as I could getting it out the brains.

"Alright let's keep going" Luke said walking on the bridge. On the bridge it was pretty safe we could easily walk halfway to the bridge without running into any trouble but once we got to the middle we encountered two walkers and one that must have spotted coming on the bridge because it came from the entrance. Luke brought his hand to his machete but then raced to his gun and started shooting at the walkers killing all three of them with three bullets.

"I thought you said we couldn't use guns" I asked him giving him a confused look.

"Taking down three walkers with only a machete and a hammer can cost time and I don't want Tidus to find us" Luke said. We then started to walk but on the other side of the bridge a guy with a rifle came walking towards.

"You see him" Luke asked.

"Yeah, you think he is with Tidus" I asked Luke in reply.

"Don't think otherwise we would have seen Tidus by now" Luke said eyes glued to the stranger.

"Let's try and talk to him" I said before Luke did anything crazy.

"Of course" Luke said but he did place his gun very close to his holstered gun.

"Well who are you" the man asked.

"Who's asking" Luke asked back.

"I am".

"I'm Clementine and this is Luke" I said not wanting the two to kill each other.

"Clementine and Luke" the man repeated after me, "you folks heading North like everyone else" he asked.

"Everyone else" Luke asked in reply.

"Yeah I see at least one group a day pass through here, it's like a great migration of the dazed and confused" the man coming closer.

"Have you seen a woman named Christa" I asked him.

"Christa…maybe I don't know kiddo a lot of people come through here it's hard to remember" the man said.

"Oh and if you guys want I have some food and supplies back in the station there" the man offered.

"That's awful nice of ya, what's the catch" Luke asked.

"No catch. I have plenty so I can give you guys some" the man offered again with a large smile on his face.

"It's appreciated it really is" Luke smiled.

"Like I said I've got food and supplies back in the station and if you want-" the man slowed and narrowed his eyes then opened his eyes in surprise "What the fuck man" he yelled. When I looked back I saw Nick coming running towards, gun raised and pointed at the man. The man himself drew his gun as well.

"No, no, no he-he's with us" Luke said before waving at Nick he had to stop.

"NICK DON'T SH-" I yelled but got cut of my Luke pressing me to the ground and a gunshot to be heard. When I looked up I saw that Nick had the shot the man in the neck blood was shooting out of his neck, the man stumbled sideways and fell of the bridge to his death.

**HAHAHA no Thomas to save your ass now Matthew! :D But really I'm sad to see Mat go again ;_; I hope you guys enjoyed getting to know Tidus a bit and I hope you won't be too sad to see him go at least when he does die.**


	4. The Ski Lodge

Chapter 4: The Ski Lodge.

Luke's POV.

That idiot! I can't believe Nick just killed him, the man was so helpful and we repaid him with a bullet in the neck.

"Did I hit him" Nick asked.

"Nick I told you not to shoot" I almost screamed.

"Who was that guy" he asked.

"Someone who was going to help us" Clem said hanging her head sadness.

"I thought he was holding you guys, that he was with Tidus" Nick explained.

"Well he wasn't" I sighed, "let's just get of this damn bridge" I send Nick back to get the rest of the group while Clem an I headed towards the small station past the bridge. When Clem and I arrived it didn't take long for the rest of the group to arrive. Nick must have told them what happened on the bridge cause the group didn't look to happy.

"Luke can I talk to you for a moment" Carlos said waving me over. I already knew that topic of this conversation.

Clementine's POV.

I saw that the group was becoming quite frustrated but then again with Tidus chasing us, and Nick's stupidity it wasn't a good time for the group.

"Hey Clem can you look in station to see if there's anything eatable in there" Alvin asked.

"That man mentioned he had food inside the station" I said gaining a sigh from Alvin and Rebecca. I walked towards the station and went inside, to my surprise the floor was littered with empty cans. The man must have been staying here for a while, I saw a chest standing in the corner. He must have kept his food in there for safety. Of course it was locked so I had to find a way to break it open, I looked around the station and saw and knife laying besides the small bed. I picked it up and saw that the initials: WM, where on the knife. I ignored it for and went to the chest I was able to break the lock with knife and opened the chest. Inside were two cans, I thought he would have had more. Just when I opened the chest Alvin came walking in and saw the cans.

"So he did have food, man fuck Nick" Alvin said disappointed, "I know with Tidus chasing us and all that you can get stressed but that doesn't mean you have to go and shoot every stranger you see".

"I guess you're right" I replied.

"I mean do you know anybody who would just do that" Alvin asked.

"Sadly I did" I mumbled not loud enough for him to hear. We walked back outside with the two cans in hand.

"There we only two cans of food in the station so I guess we gotta share them" Alvin suggested.

"Luke and I can share one and the other Sarah and Rebecca" I suggested. Carlos and looked at Nick who just shrugged, and Carlos nodded. So we opened the cans and continued to walk while we ate the cans. We kept on walking until we reached the ski lodge at the mountain by that time it already was dark. Everyone was tired from walking and looking for a way in.

"You still have those binoculars don't you" Luke asked me.

"Yeah why" I asked in reply.

"Maybe you can climb up there and have a look so that maybe you can see someone following us" he said. I just shrugged and walked over to the pole. I started to climb with Luke at the bottom in case I fall down, it went pretty good until halfway my foot slipped and I almost fell down.

"Whoa whoa, you're fine, just take a deep breath and keep on climbing" Luke said. I stopped for a couple of seconds taking a deep breath and then started to climb again. When I was at the top I quickly grabbed my binoculars and looked. I stood there looking for a minute or so but I couldn't see anything, only the bridge and the station but nothing else so I climbed back down.

"And" Luke asked.

"Nothing, just the bridge and the station" I replied, "you still think they're following us".

"I dun-" Luke started but back at the lodge there was some commotion. The two of us sprinted back, as far as I could see there were three people, a man in a red sweater, a woman in blue/greenish jacket and another man but I couldn't see him very considering the entire group was standing in front of him.

"Everyone calm down" Luke said once we were standing next to the group.

"Who are you? Are you trying to rob us" the woman asked.

"Excuse me, honey. But do I look like a fucking thief" Rebecca snarled.

"Everyone calm down" the man in the red swear said.

"Hey man you calm the fuck down" Alvin shot back.

"Sarah get behind me" Carlos said protectively.

"Just put the gun down man" Alvin asked.

"Fuck that" a familiar voice said. I was finally able to push myself trough the group and look at the man I couldn't see earlier and I couldn't believe my eyes…it was Kenny!

"K-kenny" I asked surprised. His jaw dropped once he saw me and his eyes widened.

"Clementine" he asked just as surprised as me. I ran towards him and gave him a hug. Christa and Omid had told me he had died putting Ben out of his misery. When I let go of him he lowered himself to my level and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes" the man in the red sweater smiled.

"These people with you" Kenny asked. I nodded in reply. "We can talk inside" he said as he stood up and pointed towards the entrance.

"Are you sure you don't mind" Carlos asked doubtful.

"It's gonna storm soon, please come in" the man in the red sweater smiled. Kenny and I led the group inside I couldn't believe he was still alive. When we walked inside I noticed that they had it quite good, electricity, a Christmas tree and I could even smell food.

"Dad look a Christmas tree" Sarah said smiled once she came inside.

"Not now Sarah" Carlos stopped her.

"You can put your weapons over there, we won't cause you any harm" the man in the red swear said pointing at a bench nearby the entrance.

"I'll keep holding on to my rifle thanks" Nick said.

"We promise you you're save here" the red sweater man tried again.

"It's not you we are concerned about" Luke said truthfully.

"You mean you are concerned about, Kenny" the woman asked. Luke shook his head.

"I'll explain later, can we just keep holding onto our weapons" Luke kinda begged.

"As long as you don't harm us I guess we can live it" the man in the sweater said, "the name is Walter by the way" he introduced himself.

"And I'm Sarita" the woman smiled. Kenny walked over to me and lowered himself.

"I have to do something outside before that storm hits we can catch up after that okay, honey" Kenny asked and I nodded.

"Do you need help with that" Luke asked.

"Some help would be nice" Kenny replied. And with that the two of them went outside.

"Clementine was it" Walter asked me and I nodded, "dinner is almost ready and I thought maybe you could help me with it" he smiled.

"Sure I would like that" I replied and followed him to the kitchen. In the corner of my eye I saw that Sarah started helping Sarita with the Christmas tree.

"So how do you Kenny" he asked.

"I was with him when and all this started in a different group" I told him.

"When he was with Lee? He told us little about even Sarita barely knows anything" Walter said. There was nice kitchen in the lodge guess when all was normal it had to be so you could warm up the freezing customers. There was large pan on one of the stoves and it seems Walter was cooking up something that smelled amazing, then again all food does in the apocalypse.

"Can you hand me those cans, Clementine" he asked. I walked over to the cans and picked them up, when I looked at them they looked similar to the ones we found in the station. Maybe that man was part of their group…or maybe he stole those cans. I hope Nick didn't screw things up for us.

"Funny, she looks just like you" Walter smiled when I handed him the can.

"So I am a can" I asked him jokingly. He chuckled before opening it and sending the contents into the pan. In the background I heard the door to the ski lodge open.

"You already done, Kenny" Walter asked.

"Kenny who's Kenny" a voice said. The moment I heard that voice I froze up…it was Tidus.

-** Looks like Tidus is quicker than Carver (that's what she said). I really wanted to speed up the story and considering Tidus is crazier than Carver he don't need no sleep. The next few ep's are gonna contain pain and death. So be warned!**


	5. The Monster Has Caught Up

**In this Chapter you will get to see more of Tidus's insanity as well in the next couple of Episodes I will warn you right here. Tidus is fucking nuts and there will be a lot of weird shit in the next EP's and if that's not your style…leave I guess XD**

Chapter 5: The Monster Has Caught Up.

Clementine's POV.

I turned around and saw Tidus standing along with three other people I didn't know. One of them looked a lot like Tidus only he didn't have the same tattoo and no scars, there was a woman with red hair standing beside him, and a guy in some sort of hat. Tidus himself still looked the same since I last saw him. Only this time I saw him more of a monster then before.

"Guys! It's been to long" he yelled a crazy look appearing on his face.

"Shit" I heard Nick say pointing his rifle at Tidus and his group.

"Nick we have AK-47's if you should everyone here will die" Tidus said grinning. I hadn't noticed before but all of his group members carried AK-47's while he had two pistols in his hands.

"Now everybody get over here…unless you want to become my bullet whore" he laughed. Everyone slowly walked over towards him with their hands in the air. Nick had put down his gun and everyone else had laid there weapons away as well.

"It's nice seeing you again Clementine" he smiled once I was close he then turned towards Carlos. "And Carlos it's been to long old friend" he smiled at Carlos who just spit in his face.

"Nice to see you too" Tidus hissed before holstering his guns and grabbing a knife and stabbing it in Carlos's shoulder.

"Dad" Sarah cried out and ran towards her father but go backhanded by Tidus before she could help.

"I've missed you" Tidus laughed, "Sean, tie them up and do a head count if not everyone is here we'll go looking for them.

The person named Sean nodded and walked over to us and put on our hands together with some rope. Tidus's knife was still in Carlos his shoulder when he was put right next to us.

"Sorry Carlos" Sean said before pulling the knife out making Carlos scream in pain. Tidus started looking at us, inspecting us more like.

"Where's Luke" he asked. Then he didn't see Luke or Kenny before they went outside…maybe he will believe that Luke fell down the bridge.

"There were walkers on the bridge they attacked us and Luke shot of them but one got too close and he pushed Luke off the bridge" I lied as best I could.

"Pity…he was always the most fun the fuck around with, oh well" Tidus shrugged.

"By the way, did you see what happened to Pete" he asked grinning.

"We did you monster" Carlos snarled.

"He was dead when I did it so shut the fuck up" Tidus said, "And even if he was alive I would have brought him to the cabin…just so I could him in front of your eyes…if you were there" he then glared towards me I did my best to not look scared and look back but I didn't think it worked that well.

"Sean and Dennis mind checking out the rest of the lodge? Like the upstairs in case we missed some people" Tidus asked he just got nods as a reply. Dennis, the one in the hat, walked over to the chairs but before he could climb up got shot through the head. Sean, Bonnie and Tidus saw that and rushed behind the support pillars of the lodge.

"Oh so that's how we're gonna play, huh" Tidus said before walking to us. He walked behind Walter picked him up and brought him to the middle of the lodge.

"What's your name my dear lad" he asked Walter.

"W-walter" Walter stuttered.

"Nice to meet you Walter" BANG "nice knowing you" Tidus laughed as he killed Walter, "If you dare fire on more bullet I will kill another of your people doesn't matter if it hits someone or not" Tidus threatened. Another shot was fired but didn't hit anybody.

"Have it your way" Tidus smiled. He walked over to Sarah and picked her up but instead shooting a bullet through her head he grabbed her hand and ran a bullet through that instead.

"SARAH NO, TIDUS STOP PLEASE STOP" Carlos yelled while Sarah was screaming in pain, and Tidus laughing his heart out. The doors to the lodge opened revealing Kenny with his hands raised.

"Put him by the rest" Tidus said kicking Sarah back to the group and pointing towards Kenny. When everyone was tied up Tidus and his people went to look around the lodge not finding anyone else just more food they took with them.

"Time to head home" Tidus informed when he started picking us up.

"You…you're not gonna hurt us are you" Sarita asked him scared.

"Oh my dear lady…then fun has just begun" Tidus said a manically glint appearing in his eye and a laugh as dark as the night.


	6. Camp Tidus

Chapter 6: Camp Tidus.

Clementine's POV

After the horrible events that happened at the lodge, Tidus escorted us to some sort of van where Sean tied our hands together. We then had to sit in the van while he and his friends drove us to his camp. The entire time was scary, Sarah still whimpering from her wound, Kenny and Sarita mourning Walter's death and the overall impression Tidus left. We had been driving for a couple of hours when we came to a stop but I don't think we had arrived just yet. The back door of the truck opened revealing Sean.

"If anyone has to go to the bathroom you can do now" he said giving us a weak smile. I looked around the van but everyone shook their heads.

"Alright then" he said closing the door again. Seconds later the van started again and it started to drive again.

"Why does he look a lot like Tidus" I asked towards the cabin group.

"He's his twin-brother, but unlike Tidus, Sean is a very nice and kind guy. If Luke was here he would tell you the same" Rebecca said smiling a bit.

"Who is that guy anyway? What does he want with you" Kenny asked.

"Tidus Diablo is his name, he is the leader of a camp not too far from here but if you think he does it for survival you just saw he doesn't care about that. He has that camp to punish people, for his own fun" Rebecca explained.

"Why the fuck does he do that shit" Kenny asked a confused expression on his face.

"Like, Rebecca said: He enjoys it. He gets enjoyment out it, he loves people to suffer" Carlos explained.

"Then we have to get out of here if we stay here any longer then we have to we might end up like Walter" Kenny said starting to look around the van.

"If you wanna escape you'll be killed we got lucky" Carlos hissed.

"Lucky? Lucky how" Sarita asked Carlos.

"Tidus kills all people trying to escape but considering he has been fucking with us much longer he won't kill us" Carlos sighed.

"We were lucky to leave" Alvin said.

"So you just wanna sit around and wait for him to start having his fun" Kenny almost yelled.

"If we try to escape he will put a bullet in one of us" Nick snarled.

"Jackpot" Kenny smiled looking over to some shard thingy besides me.

"Even if you have your hands untied what do you plan on doing" Carlos asked.

"I'm gonna punch the first son of a bitch then I'm gonna take his gun and shoot the next son of a bitch I see" Kenny snarled.

"Kenny I think you should sit down, this isn't gonna help anyone" I backed up Carlos.

"To late for that now Clem" he sighed turning towards the door.

"Alright time to-" Kenny started before the truck came to a sudden stop smashing Kenny into the door.

"Kenny" Sarita yelled rushing towards his side to help. Seconds later the door opened showing the red-headed woman and Sean.

"You got your bindings off? How di-" Sean started.

"Who's bindings are off" Tidus asked showing himself as well.

"His" Sean said pointing towards Kenny.

"Bring them to the pen and the old timer is coming with me" Tidus smirked. Sean sighed before waving us all over, Tidus had a revolver in his hand and waved Kenny over. Quickly I lost sight of him…I hope Tidus doesn't kill him, I just regrouped with him. We walked through a door and came into a ginormous warehouse. To my surprise it was pretty filled up, food, water and other things needed to survive.

"They are well stocked that's for sure" I mumbled.

"Carlos and Sarah can you come with me for a moment? We can patch you up" the red-head smiled towards Sarah whom nodded. The rest of us headed after Sean who brought us to some sort of courtyard where we had to stay. It looked more like prison than anything else, there was almost nothing here except a campfire and a couple of sleeping bags on the ground.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get ya any better, I can talk to Tidus but I doubt I can help" Sean sighed.

"It's alright thanks, Sean" Nick said giving him a weak smile. Everyone walked over to the campfire to warm up I wanted to go to sleep but after what happened today I don't think I can sleep and I also wanted to wait for Kenny, Sarah and Carlos to come back. I took a long time but after about an hour all 3 of them came back. Sarah still looked in pain better than before, Carlos looked sad probably because of what had happened to his daughter and Kenny…oh my God…Kenny was missing a hand!

-** Well well well, it looks like I'm updating this story for once XD Sorry it took so long I was just wanting to finish the Son first and considering that is nearing its end I will try to write a chapter for this story more regularly ^_^**


End file.
